Lips, Piano Hands, and Two O'Clock Shadows
by edwardemmett09
Summary: Its the beginning of summer in Forks, WA and a heatwave has descended on the town. Bella has just moved in with her dad Charlie for her senior year of high school. What happens when she hears mysterious music and meets the boy next door? Is it the heat?..
1. Lips

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A quick thanks to trendaholic who helped me to craft this story through a long and elaborate i.m. conversation after fangirling over Edward pictures online. Also, thanks to my beta, Joy, who added the perfect touches to this story!!! Thank you, girls!**

---------------------------------------

It was hot. Too hot.

Forks was the rainiest place in the United States, and it hardly ever got sun, and if it did, it was never accompanied by a heat wave. But Forks got a heat wave, and it was so hot. It was the kind of hot that made swimming pools warm, that made ice melt before you could even pour the drink in your glass.

I was lying on my bed listening to the Weather Channel, praying for some reprieve from this heat and trying to figure out how to lower my body temperature even a fraction of a degree. "Temperatures skyrocketed to 100 today, becoming the highest temperature recorded in Forks for several years," the weatherman said in his almost-used-car-salesman voice. Yeah, way too hot. He then continued his forecast by saying that we would probably not get a break from the weather until a big storm rolled in two days from now, on Friday. I didn't know if I would be able to stand another two days of this heat, but at least a break was coming soon.

When the advertisements began, I peeled myself from my bed and trudged to my window. The light breeze that blew in stirred my curtains and rustled the hair that had fallen out of the bun piled on my head. I tried to open the window more but it was stuck because the house was old. My dad Charlie, Forks' police chief, had lived in it forever, since before he and my other were married. He loved Renee so much, but things didn't work, out and they got divorced when I was still a little girl. Since then, I have spent various Christmases and summers with Charlie, and I finally moved in with him for good a month ago to get used to Forks before my senior year started. Renee married Phil, a baseball player, and she traveled with him a lot, so I thought it would be easier on her if I moved in with my dad.

I still didn't know many kids my age yet. I met Jessica a couple of days after I moved here, but she spent all of her time at the pool spying on her crush, Mike the lifeguard. But it was too hot to even go to the pool today. My dad introduced me to Angela when we ran into her at the grocery store. We've hung out quite a lot, but today she was spending time with her boyfriend, Ben. Charlie was at the police station, so options of how to entertain myself were basically nonexistent.

I rested my head against the frame of the window and closed my eyes, enjoying what breeze was available, when I heard the most beautiful music. It was an elegant piano piece, like nothing I had ever heard. Its notes were soft and ethereal, yet it hit my soul with an impact so severe that I could have sworn on the spot that my life was about to change forever. The notes had an ebb and flow about them, rising and falling with grace and with passion. It cooled and calmed me and, for the first time, I forgot that I was wilting in the heat.

I felt…whole.

It continued for I don't know how long. I was rooted to the spot, my head still leaning on the window frame and my eyes still closed. The music hit a final crescendo…and stopped. My eyes shot open, a wave of disappointment flooding through my body. It seemed as if a friend had suddenly left without an explanation, and I was begging for more. But the music had to have come from somewhere. It couldn't just be a figment of my imagination.

I didn't want it to be a figment of my imagination.

But where did it come from? It couldn't have been from this world. It was too beautiful. I walked quickly from my window to the edge of the bed, trying to make sense of what I had just heard. I thought heat waves caused mirages, distorting vision—was the heat so intense in Forks that it was now making me hear things?

I _really_ didn't want it to be a figment of my imagination.

With my head in my hands, I replayed the song in my mind over and over. It was hard to shake something that had so suddenly grabbed hold of your heart and wasn't letting go…and its vice-like grip wasn't going to ease up anytime soon. I got up and walked back to the window, with determination in my step, and stuck my head out into the sunshine. The breeze was still rustling the trees and the sun was still beating down, but there was no sound of the music. I'm sure if Dr. Cullen had looked out of his window up at me, he would have seen some crazy girl falling halfway out of her window.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen lived in the white house next door. I met him one day in the driveway. He and Charlie had pulled into the driveway at the same time, Charlie from the police station and Dr. Cullen from his shift at the hospital. Charlie introduced me to him. He was tall and looked exactly like a movie star, with hair as perfect as those doctors you see on prime time dramas on TV. We talked for a couple of minutes, him asking me if I liked Forks and Charlie asking him how the hospital was doing. Before he left, Dr. Cullen said that he would love for me to meet his son Edward. He said Edward and I were going to be in the same class next year.

But Edward and I haven't met yet. I haven't even seen him. It's like he stays inside during the day and goes out only at night, like he's a vampire bat or something…

The doorbell rang. I pulled my head back in, wincing as I banged it on the window, and exited the room. I thought about who it could be, but the mail had already come and all my friends were busy. "Coming," I said as I bounded down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last two. I brushed the hair that was sticking to my sweaty face out of the way, grabbed the knob, and opened the door.

"Hi. I hope I'm not intruding. I'm...Edward Cullen."

"H-Hi," I stammered. Here standing before me was the most gorgeous creature that I had ever seen. He was tall, slightly muscular, with the most perfectly tousled mass of bronze hair on his head. It looked like he had just rolled out of bed with a devil-may-care attitude, or had continuously run his fingers through it. He had the most gorgeous green eyes, eyes which looked like the only two cool pools in a fifty-mile radius.

And his...his lips were…amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I bet he could kiss really…

"Ahem," he coughed, breaking the awkward silence, forming a crooking smile with those lips of his.

"S-Sorry. No…not intruding…I'm Bella Swan." I shot my hand up and waved like a middle school girl faced with the captain of the high school football team.

_God, how long had I been staring at his lips? His wonderful, perfectly kissable lips?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." His hands were shoved into his pockets, all but is index finger on his right hand which was curved around the handle of a measuring cup.

"I really hope I'm not intruding, but could I borrow, um, a cup of sugar," he said, his lips forming around the words like….

_Stop staring at his lips, stop staring at his lips, stop staring at his lips!_

"Sugar? Uh, yeah, sure, sure…um, come on in." I opened the door wide, feeling my cheeks continue to blush. I really hoped he didn't notice that.

He walked in and stood like a god in my hallway. And there I was, standing there like goof staring at his lips. My concentration finally broke when I saw the measuring cup extended before me.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I took the cup from his hands and swiftly turned around, chastising myself over how…idiotic I must have looked and acted. But how could I have even acted a fraction like a normal person when I was faced with him…and those lips! I opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled down the container of sugar. Filling the measuring cup, I couldn't get out of my mind the way his lips formed around my name and how his voice…oh his voice was just plain dazzling…sexy.

I stood there for a moment to collect my thoughts before I walked out there and embarrassed myself again. With a deep breath, I grabbed the cup of sugar and walked out of the kitchen, back into the hallway.

"Here you go. Is that enough?"

"Thanks. No…I mean, yeah, yeah it is…um…thanks…Bella." He smiled, slightly embarrassed himself, flashing his bright white teeth. He took his time with the words as I stood there, yet again, mesmerized by his lips. Was he doing this to torture me?

We stood there for a few minutes longer, before he said "Thanks" again and slowly backed to the door. I don't know how long we stood there, but I wouldn't have minded if it was longer.

He opened the door, said with another crooked smile, "See you soon…Bella," and stepped out into the blazing sun and heat.

"See you," I croaked as I watched him cross my front yard, over the driveway, into his yard, up his front steps, and into his house. I kept standing on my front porch until the heat and humidity slapped me awake and forced me back inside into the slightly cooler house.

Shutting the door, I leant on it and slid down into a seating position. I couldn't begin to grasp what I was feeling or thinking at the moment. I was drawn to Edward, firstly by his lips, but there was something else. Something that had a hold of my heart, like the heavenly music I heard earlier in the day, and wasn't letting go. The music filled my mind again as if I was standing by my window again, and as if I was hearing it for the first time.

I knew the emotions I had as a result of the music and of Edward weren't going away. I knew I had to see him again.


	2. Piano Hands

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Although, I wish all of the Cullen men belonged to me…**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and added my story to their alerts. You seriously made my life and made me want to continue writing. Thanks!**

---------------------------------------

I could hardly sleep that night. Apart from the sheets sticking to my sweaty skin, my mind was ablaze with the piano music of unknown origins and meeting Edward. The melody was the background to our meeting, meshing perfectly with our quaint conversation. Although, I wouldn't call the music, or my feelings to both it and Edward, quaint. I would call it earth shattering, life altering.

Thoughts of Edward and the harmony of the piano keys continued to flood my thoughts until well into breakfast the next morning.

"Bells, what do you have planned for today?" Charlie asked me at the kitchen table. He poured more coffee into his cup, set the pot down on the counter, and stared at me expectantly.

"Bells. Bella."

"What? Oh, sorry, Dad. I guess I just zoned out for a minute." _It was only 9:30 and I was already daydreaming. Seriously daydreaming_…

"I was beginning to worry about you for a second. Well, do you have any plans for today? "

"Um, no. I was thinking of hanging out around here again. I started _Pride and Prejudice_ the other day and I'd like to read a little more." _Or listen out for piano music._ "It's still too hot to do anything."

"Alright, well, I'm off to work," Charlie said. He drained the last of the coffee, got up from the table, and placed his mug and plate in the sink. He walked over to the coat rack that held his gun holster and belt. "I should be home around dinner time. Have a good day, kiddo." He threw me a smile and a small wave and walked out the door to the police cruiser.

I got up and walked to the window just in time to see Dr. Cullen back his Mercedes out of his driveway, honk his horn at Charlie, and wave out of the window. Charlie waved back, climbed into the car, and left as well. Charlie was right; Forks hospital was lucky to have a doctor like Dr. Cullen. Even though I had only talked to Dr. Cullen one time, I was very impressed by his manners and his overall kindness. I could see those same manners in Edward.

_Edward_.

Edward flashed into my mind once again. Our meeting yesterday was…I don't know what it was. But all I know is that I couldn't get him off of my mind. And I didn't mind that...

I walked away from the window and headed back upstairs to my room. I decided that I would get out of the house and read outside; it wasn't extremely unbearable yet. There was a huge tree in our backyard, right next to the white picket fence Charlie had built, and it would be the perfect spot to read for the morning.

I grabbed my well-worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and went back downstairs, where I fixed an icy glass of water, grabbed my sunglasses, and headed for the backyard.

The light breeze from yesterday was back, and it made the shade of the big tree even more comfortable. I settled on the grass between two large roots, finding a spot for my glass and making sure my clumsy self wasn't going to knock it over. Reaching for _Pride and Prejudice_, I cracked it open and began reading from where I left off…

"_I have heard much of your master's fine person," said Mrs. Gardiner, looking at the picture; "it is a handsome face. But, Lizzy, you can tell us whether it is like or not."_

_Mrs. Reynolds respect for Elizabeth seemed to increase on this intimation of her knowing her master._

_"Does that young lady know Mr. Darcy?"_

_Elizabeth coloured, and said: "A little."_

_"And do not you think him a very handsome gentleman, ma'am?"_

_"Yes, very handsome."_

At that moment, I heard the music again. It was floating on the breeze, the same as it was yesterday. I laid my book across a root to keep my placed and quickly stood up. _Where in the world was it coming from?_ Standing with my eyes closed, I tried to listen very carefully for some hint as to its location…..

_Wait. Was it coming from the left, beyond the picket fence? From the Cullens' house?_

I walked over to the fence and looked at the Cullens' house, squinting my eyes and taking my sunglasses on and off, trying to see some sort of movement that would tell me that their house was where my heart was being summoned. Standing on my toes, I leaned further over the fence, probably looking like the nosy next door neighbor, but I just _had _to know…Was the music coming from the Cullens' house?

It couldn't be. It didn't even look like anyone was home. Dr. Cullen definitely wasn't there; I saw him leave earlier that morning. I didn't see any other movement in the house. Anyway, Edward was probably at a friend's house, hanging out and doing whatever boys do….But then again, he did come over and ask me for a cup of sugar…

While I was half leaning over the border between my house and Edward's, the music stopped abruptly mid-note. I straightened back up, my stomach sinking, feeling defeated. The music, which made me feel whole, which made me feel as if there was something out there for me, my other half, was gone again. Quicker than it had vanished yesterday. Just when I felt that I had come close to figuring out the origin of this mystery music, the rug was pulled out from under me.

I was going insane! I had to know where this music was coming from and who was playing it! I stomped back over to my spot under the tree and sat back down with a deliberate sigh. I couldn't believe how this music made me feel, and not knowing where it came from…really! I grabbed my book from off the root and thumbed roughly through the pages to the final proposal scene between Darcy and Elizabeth. Just from hearing the music for those brief moments, I imagined myself feeling as Elizabeth did when Darcy proposed to her for the second time:

_"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. __My__ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."_

_Elizabeth, feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand that her sentiments had undergone so material a change, since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure his present assurances. The happiness which this reply produced was such as he had probably never felt before; and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do."_

I finished the passage, leaving the book in my lap and leaning my head against the tree with my eyes closed. I began to hum the piano music that had made a home in my heart and my mind over the past day. I must have been so engrossed in humming the tune that I didn't even notice the approaching visitor.

"Hello, Bella."

Emitting a startled scream, I tossed my book into the air and knocked my almost full glass of water on my leg. Looking up, I saw that it was Edward. _Edward Cullen_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, trying not to laugh.

"No, it's…it's totally fine. I was just reading," I stuttered as I brushed the remaining water droplets off of my bare leg. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! You just revealed yourself to be the biggest, clumsiest dork in front of Edward!_

"What are you reading?" He inquired, curling his hands around two of the posts on the picket fence.

"_Pride and Pre-_…" _His hands. He had the most perfect hands, with long fingers curled gently around two posts….Focus, Bella, focus!_ "_Pride and Prejudice_," I continued, lifting up the book and showing him the cover.

"Ah, Jane Austen. _Pride and Prejudice _is the only one of hers I've read. I liked it, but I got so frustrated at Darcy's feelings toward Bingley and Elizabeth's family," he admitted, looking slightly embarrassed and raking a gorgeous hand through his bronze hair.

There was an awkward silence between us as he stared down at the ground and I had continued to stare at his hands. _I bet they could caress…_

"Anyway," he said, breaking the silence, "I was just walking outside and noticed you….um….by the tree and I thought I would say hey."

"No, I, um…I'm glad you did." As I said this, he flashed a cute, crooked smile my way. I blushed. _I really hope he didn't see that…maybe he would think it was the heat_. "I was just out here reading before lunch."

_Do it…ask him…_

"Have you had lunch?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I have some ingredients to make sandwiches if you're hungry." I couldn't believe that I just asked him to have lunch with me. I couldn't act like a normal, non-smitten human in front of him when we were barely talking. Who knew how I was going to act sharing a meal with him, even if it was over ham sandwiches?

"Sure…I'd um…love to. Give me just a sec; I'll come through the gate." And with that, he walked away, down the picket fence towards the gate at the side of the house.

I quickly gathered my book and empty glass with a silent prayer, thanking God that my water had only gotten my leg wet and not my shorts. Before I knew it, he was standing over me with his hand extended, offering to help me stand up. I traded both book and glass to my left hand and grabbed his hand with my right. With that, his fingers curled around my hand, and I felt whole again, just like I had when I heard the music. Electricity traveled up my arm and through the rest of my body, and it felt heavenly. _If one of his hands did that by just holding mine, I wonder what would happen if they were…_

"Here, let me take those for you," he said, taking my book and glass out of my hand and bringing me back to reality.

I thanked him as we walked towards the house. He walked the last few steps faster than I did, reaching the door first to hold it open for me. I said thanks again, eyeing the way his right hand gripped the edge of the door. I should have stopped staring at his gorgeous hands, though, because when I turned my head around to walk into the house, I walked right into the door frame, smacking my head really hard.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing the spot on my head where I could feel a goose egg start to form. I then felt a hand on my back and a hand on my arm. And there it was—the electricity…_and the hands!_

"Bella, are you ok?" He questioned as he led me into the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…um…I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet," I said, feeling my cheeks blush…yet again. _I really need to stop doing that around him_. He kept guiding me down the hallway until we had reached the kitchen, where he sat me down in a chair.

"Hold on," he said as he let me go and quickly walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the freezer door and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. "Here, put this on you head." He removed my hand from my head, replacing it with the bag of peas. _Electricity_. Between the electricity from when he touched me, the sight of his hands, the sight of his lips, his voice, the fact that I was in the same room as him for more than thirty seconds, and my recent head trauma, I was beginning to feel woozy. Next thing I knew he had a fresh glass of water sitting in front of me.

"Just give me five minutes and I'll get all of the stuff out for sandwiches," I said. My head was already throbbing. _Ow_.

"Don't worry about it. You just sit there with the peas and I'll make the sandwiches."

I looked up and saw that he already had the ham, lettuce, tomatoes, and bread out. He had found a cutting board and knife and was slicing the tomatoes. I was glad his back was slightly turned to me, because I could watch his hands make the sandwiches. _His hands_. I had never seen hands like his before. They looked as if they were really strong but could play even the most delicate instrument. I sat in awe as Edward Cullen was in my kitchen, taking care of me and making us lunch.

"Here you go," he said, placing a plate with the best looking ham sandwich in front of me. Sitting directly across from me, he flashed me another one of his brilliant smiles and said, "Eat up." I grabbed the sandwich with my right hand.

"This is the best sandwich I've ever had," I mumbled through a full mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." He then started to eat his and we sat there in silent, both eating like we were famished.

Yes, we had had some awkward silences, but this silence felt right. It felt like we didn't need to talk, like there was a mutual understanding between us. I was just enjoying his presence, even though he made me weak in the knees.

It didn't take us long to finish our lunch. When we were done, Edward collected the plates and glasses and washed and dried them.

"How does your head feel?"

"It feels better, but it still smarts a little bit." I removed the bag of peas and watched Edward's face form into a grimace. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, you have a bruised goose egg and a little cut…," he said with his lips pursed, fighting back a laugh.

"Hey…not funny," I shot back, trying to fight from laughing myself. It didn't work.

As I started to laugh he did too and we laughed for a long time. My stomach was hurting and I could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Here," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "let's get you to the couch. I stood up and he led me over to the couch, where I laid down, rearranging the bag of peas over the bump on my head. Edward disappeared for a second.

I didn't know where he went so I called out, "You can turn on the TV if you like."

"No, I'm fine," he said. I rolled over, realizing that he had made his way over to Charlie's recliner. He was flopped in the seat with my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in his hands. He flashed me a crooked smile.

I smiled back at him, and watched as he opened the book to a part towards the end. A part that had been read so many times by me that the book's spine was broken and the pages fell open without any force.

I smiled again. My eyes began to droop and before I knew it, I was falling asleep to the tune of the music and pictures of Edward in my mind…

***

"Bells…Bella." Charlie was home and he was waking me up from a really deep sleep. "How do you feel, kiddo?"

"I'm…I feel better." I sat up, removing the frozen bag of vegetables, noticing that it was now a bag of frozen corn instead of peas.

"Edward Cullen just left. He said that you hit your head on the door?"

"Yeah, we were talking in the back yard. We decided to eat lunch together, and on the way inside I bumped into the door frame."

"Well, you've always been a little on the clumsy side," he said with a chuckle.

"That's an understatement," I said, laughing a little myself. "Wait…did you say that Edward _just_ left?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to make sure you were ok until I got home. Nice boy. Dr. Cullen raised him right. Well, I'm going to go call in some pizza."

"Yeah…nice boy," I muttered. Nice was an understatement.

He was _perfect_.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, I'm thinking I only have one chapter left but depending on the response, I might continue the story/make a sequel/formulate the crazy plan I have in my head. Let me know what you think of the chapter because it was very fun to write!**

**Thanks again to trendaholic for getting me out my writer's block and to Joy for being the beta of all betas!**


	3. Two O'Clock Shadows

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does**.

---------------------------------

I went to bed early last night after Charlie and I devoured the pizza he ordered. My head was still hurting, and I knew there wasn't much I could do to alleviate the pain. I had taken medicine and kept alternating bags of frozen peas and corn to reduce the swelling on the black and blue goose egg that was growing on my head.

The only thing I knew that could alleviate all of my pain was Edward. The entire time he was at my house, from the moment he walked me in to after I hit my head to when I fell asleep on the couch, I felt wonderful. Of course my head hurt, but the moment I looked at his green eyes, watched his lips or hands, or just listened to him, I didn't concentrate on the pain. I concentrated on him.

We hadn't talked a lot during lunch, and I hated that I didn't get to know him more. But it was as if, just by sitting there, we were communicating. I was able to learn who he was, even if we were just eating ham sandwiches in silence.

Edward was still on my mind when I woke up that morning, and I was pretty sure he was going to be on my mind the rest of the day. Even though my day going to be uneventful, I really wished I would run into Edward again.

I headed to the kitchen at lunchtime. My ham sandwich was in no way comparable to the one Edward had made me, but it was still good. After I cleaned up my dishes, I went in the living room and turned on the TV. I checked the weather because today the big storm was supposed to roll into town. The sky had been sunny all morning, but it was getting darker and windier as the day rolled on. I caught the weatherman in the middle of his forecast.

"…temperatures will continue to drop as the storm rolls into the Olympic Peninsula area in the early evening. Expect severe wind, lightening strikes, and torrential downpours all through the night…"

Great. I loved storms, don't get me wrong, but this storm sounded like it was going to be really dangerous. Charlie was at work and wouldn't be home until around dinner time, right before the storm was supposed to hit. At least it had gotten cooler, allowing our air conditioning to keep up and keep the house comfortable.

The bad thing, though, was that, with the impending storm, the wind was blowing too loudly for me to even attempt to hear the mysterious music again. I had cabin fever, itching to get outside to see if I could figure out its origin. I could hear it in my dreams and in my mind, but my recollections were never as wonderful as actually hearing it. Edward continued to weave in and out of my thoughts. What was it about him? And what was it about the piano music? And where did the music come from?

The constant questions and feelings and emotions and cabin fever were driving me insane. I had to get out of the house, so I grabbed my keys and my rain jacket and headed out to my red, beaten-up Chevy truck. I thought I should go to the grocery store and stock up on necessities. If the storm was going to be as bad as the weatherman was making it out to be, there was no telling how long stores would be closed.

I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, squeezing my truck into the spot beside a shiny, silver Volvo. I threw the hood of my rain jacket up and made a mad dash for the store entrance.

Safely inside the store, I grabbed a shopping cart and tried not to slip on the wet floor. I hadn't made a list before coming, so I thought of the things Charlie would like and made a beeline for the chip aisle. Circling around to the produce, I grabbed some more things for sandwiches and for the fish I was sure Charlie was going to catch this weekend. After that, I grabbed more sandwich meat and headed for the bread aisle.

I was looking in my cart, checking things off of my mental list, when I ran right into another shopper's cart.

And that shopper was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Edward! I am so sorry! I uh…wasn't looking…I didn't mean…," I stammered as I tried to hide my face as it blushed while trying to disengage my cart from his. _Did I really have to make a fool of myself every time I saw him?_

"It's ok, Bella," he said looking at me and smiling. There was something different about his appearance. He was wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt, the shirt sleeves rolled up to right below his elbow, revealing his muscular forearms. He looked as gorgeous and as kind as he had since I first laid eyes on him, except he added to his allure by having a little scruff. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a day, like he had a two o'clock shadow.

And I _really_ liked his two o'clock shadow. A lot.

I stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds before he spoke. Grabbing both of our carts with his…hands, he pulled our carts apart and said, "I was just grabbing some bread before I checked out. I um…didn't know how bad the storm was going to get so I thought I would get a couple of things…um…" He trailed off looking slightly embarrassed, and I didn't know why or cared. All I could think of was how much I wanted to talk with him for the rest of the night, even if it was in the middle of the bread aisle.

I snapped out of my trance and said, "Yeah, me too. I'm about to go check out myself."

We both reached towards the shelf and grabbed the same loaf of bread, our fingers brushing accidentally. The electricity from our contact shot up my arm, pulsing through my heart. I blushed again and smiled up at him as he smiled back and reached for another loaf.

"Ready to check out?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said back and followed him to the checkout. When he was done, he waited for me to pay for my groceries.

"Let me take those." He grabbed the few bags I had with his free hand, and we both ran in the now-torrential rain to my truck. He loaded my bags into the passenger seat and then climbed into the shiny, silver Volvo I was parked beside. I laughed to myself at the fact that, out of the entire parking lot, I had parked beside his car. I put my truck in reverse and waved, pulling out of my space and watching him follow right behind me.

The entire way home, I kept glancing in the rear view mirror, trying to see his face and trying not to get in a wreck. I got home, pulled into the driveway, and sat in the driver's seat as I watched him pull into his. He stopped right before his garage door, cracked his window, quickly waved to me, and pulled into the garage. I must have sat there grinning like an idiot for several moments before I snapped back to reality, grabbed my groceries, and ran to the porch.

After I unloaded my groceries, I flopped on the couch, still thinking of our meeting in the grocery store. He had looked so gorgeous. His bronze hair was slightly wet from the rain, but it still had a tousled look. He face was framed by his two o'clock shadow. It gave him a slightly rugged, animalistic look, but he still looked the part of perfection with his designer jeans and white button up shirt. And who could forget about the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms…?

The phone's ringing brought me back to reality. I got up from the couch and answered it, surprised to hear Charlie on the other end.

"Hey Bella, it's me. I'm sorry but I won't be home for awhile tonight. The wind has blown some traffic lights out and there've been a couple of wrecks. We need all the help we can get down at the station. I'm sorry, but I'll have to miss dinner."

"It's ok, Dad. I actually just got in from the grocery store. I got some more food in case the storm gets worse."

"Good. I'm glad you went on ahead to the store. The storm is really getting bad, and it's looking like it won't let up. Promise me you'll stay in for the night?" I could tell Charlie was a little nervous.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Well, be careful and I'll see you later tonight. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." I hung up the phone and decided to check the weather. The radar showed the worst was now just heading into the area. It had really gotten dark outside, and it didn't help that it was after seven and getting dark.

I warmed some leftovers from the other night and settled down on the couch to watch TV. Over the next hour, the rain began to really beat on the windows. I could hear tree branches slap the roof of the house under pressure from the wind. All of a sudden, I saw a huge lightning bolt fork out of the sky and thunder roared overhead. The boom of the thunder was so loud and piercing that it frightened me, causing me to drop my drink down the front of my shirt and into my lap.

_Clumsy_! I took my plate and now-empty cup to the sink and went upstairs to change. I pulled on an old pair of comfortable jeans and was just reaching for a t-shirt when there was another flash of lightning, a crack of thunder and…darkness. The power was now out.

_Great_. I tugged on the shirt and tried to feel my way out of my room, moving slowly to keep from tripping over anything, including my own two feet. The only light I had was the occasional flash from a thunderbolt, so I groped through the darkness to Charlie's room in search of a flashlight. I checked by his bed…no flashlight. I checked under the bathroom sink…no flashlight. I made it safely to the top of the stairs and took a deep breath, hoping I could walk all the way down instead of tumble.

I made it down safely with the light flashing in through the windows, but I managed to stub my toe on a chair once I reached the bottom. I checked under the kitchen sink—and still no sign of a flashlight! I pulled open every drawer in the kitchen for a match or a candle or something that would allow me to see, but there was nothing. _Charlie was law enforcement, for Pete's sake! _ The storm was still getting worse, and I was getting scared. I grabbed my cell to dial Charlie, but I couldn't reach him.

Panic began to set in. The storm was raging harder than ever now, and the thunder and lightning were really scaring me. I was in total darkness, and I didn't know what to do.

And I was alone.

I began to think of what I could do, and I immediately thought of Edward.

Of course..._Edward_. I knew he would be able to help me. I knew I would be safe with him.

With my cell phone in hand, I rushed to the door, threw on my rain boots and jacket and bolted out the door. I splashed my way across my driveway, dousing myself in mud and water, nearly falling down when I crossed Edward's driveway. I ran down his stone walkway, took his porch steps two by two, and banged on his front door.

"Edward!" I cried out, "It's Bella!" And I banged on his door some more.

Mid-knock, the door flew open and Edward was standing there, shock on his face.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…I just…just…the power went out and I couldn't find any flashlights or candles…and the thunder…" All of the words came rushing out of my mouth as tears started to roll down my face.

"Come in, you must be soaking wet!" I crossed the threshold, but not before my rain boot caught it, pitching me forward, right into Edward's arms.

He caught me before I knew exactly what had happened. I looked up at his face and he looked down at mine and we both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. His face still had the two o'clock shadow, his lips were formed into a smile, and his hands were holding onto me. He stood me back up, and we both kept looking at each other until I blushed, yet again, and looked down at my muddy boots.

Looking back up at him, I apologized for coming over, especially in the storm.

"No! Don't be sorry," he blurted out. "I'm glad you came…" He was fumbling with the cuff of his rolled up shirt sleeve. Only then did I notice that, when I ungracefully fell into his arms, I got his shirt about as soaking wet and muddy as I was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your shirt!" I really felt bad for ruining his white shirt, the same one he had worn at the grocery store, the one that showed off his forearms.

"It's ok! Don't worry about it! I can just go throw on a t-shirt. Actually, I can grab you a t-shirt and some sweatpants, too. You could catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes…"

"Yeah, that's really…sweet, Edward. Thanks." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right back down." He turned and then ran up the stairs, flashing a crooked smile over his shoulder before going out of sight.

So there I was, standing in the foyer of Edward's home. It was very elegant, with white walls and white furniture and paintings hanging on the walls. There were also antique side tables against the wall. It looked even more elegant by the many candles that Edward had lit. I continued to survey the space when I walked into the living room, which was lit by candles as well, some on the mantle and on the coffee table. I scanned the room, noticing bookshelves filled with literature and art books, when I gasped.

In the corner of the room, by the windows, was a grand piano.

I slowly walked over to the piano, my mind racing. It all began to come together…_Could Edward be the one playing my song?_

"Here you go, Bella." Edward had appeared in the doorway, startling me, holding a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt folded in his arms. He had changed into a navy t-shirt, one that fit him quite well, showing off his pecs and his toned arms. He looked…amazing.

"There's a bathroom off the hallway you can change in." He handed me the clothes with a smile and led me to the bathroom. I thanked him before I closed the door. His clothes smelled so good—they had the clean smell of just being laundered, with traces of his cologne underneath. If Edward hadn't been waiting for me, I could have sat and smelled his clothes for the rest of the night. I took off my boots, pants, and t-shirt and folded them on the counter. After slipping on his clothes, I took a hair tie from around my wrist and curled my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck. I surveyed myself in the mirror, hoping I didn't look too much like I had been standing in the rain all afternoon.

When I opened the door, Edward was looking at one of the paintings on the wall, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Thanks again for the clothes," I said as I stepped forward to stand beside him. He turned to look at me with the crooked smile on his face.

"You're welcome." He looked down at his feet before looking back up at me. After a couple of seconds he said, "You…you look…cute."

I blushed. I _really_ blushed. Then, the thunder clapped again, scarring me half to death. Edward jumped too and when he did, he inadvertently bumped into me, pushing me against the wall, our faces millimeters from each other. The electricity was palpable between us, and I couldn't help but stand there and breathe in his scent. I couldn't help but feel nervous that he was this close to me, but I was excited at the same time. We both looked into each others eyes, his green eyes mesmerizing me.

Edward slowly took a step back from me and the wall. He ran his beautiful hands through his bronze hair and smiled. I stepped from the wall as well, and we stood there for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do next. Personally, I wanted to go back to the wall…

"You have a beautiful house," I said, not knowing what to say next.

"It's all Esme, my mother. And Carlisle does a lot of volunteer work in hospitals overseas and he always brings back stuff." By this point, Edward had led me into the living room, pointing out little figurines, artifacts, and even a large stone cross hanging on the wall as we walked. I remembered Charlie mentioned Edward's mother to me right after I moved here. She has been out of town for a couple of weeks.

Edward walked to the middle of the room, and I followed. He was looking around, trying to figure out what to do next, and he seemed a little unsure of himself. In the silence, I decided it was time to finally figure out the source of the music.

"You have a beautiful piano, Edward." I walked from his side over to the Steinway, lightly placing my fingers on the keys. On the top of the piano lay a leather bound journal embossed with the letters "EAMC" in gold in the corner. My heart began to pound.

"Thanks…" He trailed off as he walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He looked up at me, smiled, and, placing his fingers on the keys, he began to play.

And he began to play my song.

I stood there in astonishment as I watched Edward and his hands…his _piano_ hands… perform my melody. I couldn't believe that it was him all along; my heart must have known it, felt it, but my brain couldn't fathom it. All of the puzzle pieces fit, and my heart felt complete.

As was customary whenever I heard the music or was around Edward, I got weak in the knees. I sat down beside him, and he turned his head and smiled his crooked smile, never once missing a note. He continued to look at me and me at him, and I think it was at that moment that I realized I couldn't spend another moment without him.

Looking back at the keys, he continued to play the piece, never ceasing, never faulting. The melody rose to a crescendo and then fell again into a graceful conclusion. When he was finished, Edward placed his hands on his knees, looked over to me and said, "I wrote it for you."

Edward brought his hand up and placed it on my left cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen again with his thumb. Closing my eyes, I brought my right hand up, laying it on top if his hand. I couldn't think of anything to say. My heart was too big for my chest with love for this boy, and all I could say as I opened my eyes and looked into his was, "Thank you."

Edward then turned to me and put his left hand on my cheek. He leaned in, his lips an inch from mine, and said, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the first day I laid eyes on you." And with that Edward Cullen kissed me.

He kissed me.

I brought my hands up and cupped his face, two o'clock shadow and all, and kissed him back.

It was hot, and this time, I don't think it was the weather.

---------------------------------

**A/N: This is the last chapter for Bella's point of view. I'll be doing this story from Edward's and you'll learn more about him, his piano playing, the sugar, etc. After I get done with that, I'm pretty sure I'll be continuing the story. Keep me on author alert and you'll be notified when I publish the first chapter from Edward's point of view!**

**Much, much love to trendaholic for getting me out of the deep recesses of writer's block and Joy for being my beta fish. And yes I said beta fish. ******


	4. EPOV Preview!

**A/N: SO SORRY!!! It has been an inexcusable amount of time since I wrote the EPOV for "Lips, Piano Hands, and Two O'Clock Shadows." But life got in the way. I graduated from college and other things happened but it's done! I am waiting for my beta to beta the story, but she is in another country at the moment. If the next couple of days pass, I'll post it. But JoyJoy the beta is amazing, so I'll wait as long as I can. THANK YOU for all of your reviews and for your patience!!! I really appreciate it.**

**And now, without further ado, a preview of Chapter 1 of "The Meeting, The Rescue, and The Confession"…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, son," Carlisle said as he shut the front door.

"Hey, dad," I said, still leaning against the window.

He dropped his doctor's bag and leaned against the back of the couch, facing me.

"I was just talking to Charlie and his daughter, Bella."

"Yeah, I uh…noticed."

"Well, she just moved here two weeks ago from Phoenix. She decided to live with Charlie for her senior year of high school. You'll be class mates."

I stood there with my back to the window, my hands gripping the windowsill. _Bella_.

"Son, are you ok?" Carlisle had a look of concern on his face. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I shot a reassuring smile at him, but I don't think he bought it.

"Well…ok." He paused for a second. "Listen, you should go introduce yourself to Bella, get to know her a little bit. I'm sure she would love to know a friendly face when you both start school." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and then walked into the kitchen.

I stayed rooted to the spot. I DID have to meet her, but not just because it was the nice, neighborly thing to do, but also because I wanted to know more about the woman who had suddenly lit a fire inside of me. I didn't know what it was but I felt this unusual feeling of longing…of desire, to not only get to know her but to understand her and to be with her.


End file.
